The present invention relates generally to a pair of bicycle wheel covers, and more particularly to a pair of lightweight non-rotating bicycle wheel display assemblies that remain absolutely upright in relation to the rotation of a bicycle wheel and in relation to a parked bicycle wheel.
Bicycles are a popular mode of transportation and recreation. As their main means of use is out of doors this creates a vast commercial opportunity as an advertising display medium. Advertising on bicycles is not a new concept nor are wheel covers.
Wheel display assemblies or “shrouds” on bicycles have been used for aerodynamics, safety and aesthetic purposes. The problem arriving with this type of display is that it is not, readable as the bicycle is in motion when imprinted with a message. Additionally, the display is inevitably not upright after the bicycle has been parked.
The use of a counterweights to inhibit rotation of wheel display disks or covers is known on motor vehicles, but are ineffective in many ways regarding a bicycle application; a bicycle, requires balance of the wheels, frame, and rider, and counterweights will fight against this and can result in a very dangerous situation; bicycles need to he light weight; spacing tolerances on a rear wheel of a bicycle rim are at a minimum due to a rear sprocket, gears, or brake and can not accommodate a counterweight; a counterweighted wheel cover does not remain absolutely still during riding and tend to oscillate at braking; counterweights are inherently unstable.
Importantly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,604 (Dietz) discloses a “wheel shroud” designed as a single plastic cover with means to access the air valve of a bicycle wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,962 (Schaffer) describes a ridged spoked wheel cover, much like the above described patent, primarily for decorative purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,838 (Berg, et al.), as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,693 (Molson) both disclose a non ridged cover attached to a bicycle wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,550 indicates a decorative wheel cover which includes an appliqué type of design, as the above referenced patents, it rotates with the wheel.
A bicycle wheel cover used for safety against the spoked region of a bicycle wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,582 (Seltman).
A bicycle wheel cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,727 (Johnson) is used for aerodynamic purposes and is also a single cover.
Disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,110 (Lee, et al.) is described various uses for a non rotating display using a counterweight and a friction prevention unit including, but not limited to, a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,342 describes a Non-rotating wheel cover use on automobiles and other motorized vehicles using a counter weight, as does U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,239 (Matsushita) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,104 (Okamoto).
Other Prior art disclosing non-rotating vehicle wheel displays Include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,293 (Kovalenko), U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,678 (Fryer), U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,542 (Boothe, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,475 (Jago, et al.)
It is therefore apparent that the present invention discloses a pair of display wheel assemblies that, when attached to a bicycle wheel and in turn to a bicycle, forward or rear, create an absolute motions upright display surface unlike any of the above described inventions.